


Analogous Colors

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddles, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I tried to write it ambiguously but it can very easily come off as romo, M/M, but as an aro myself I tagged it gen also as I still appreciate ambiguity, idol!verse, non-au, seungkwan is jeonghan's hand warmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analogous Colors: Colors which are positioned next to each other on the color wheel. They  share similarities at their root and harmonize easily. Mixed together they become a more dynamic version of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analogous Colors

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)

Boo Seungkwan didn't really know what it meant to depend on someone's presence until the first time he left Jeju for Seoul, leaving his mother behind to pursue his calling. He'd never questioned his future until the quiet absence he'd brought upon himself dug it's fingers into his chest. The excitement of finally joining a company and shaky promise of possibly debuting one day left little room for thought of the separation that came along with being an idol. He had called her from the airport in Seoul the moment he landed, disguising his desire to hear her voice with small talk of the clear weather and complaints about the flight. He wanted to ask her to buy him a ticket home; he asked her what she’d be making for dinner instead.

He was able to replace that cool gap with ambition and promise to make his mother proud. That, along with 12 other boys who shared his dream, was enough to fill the space. Other trainees came and left, and while adjusting to the frailty of the relationships he made was hard, he was happy. He tried to lean on the others a bit but more so himself. He became more independent. He learned to let the people who had to leave go. There was something maybe a bit cynical in how he preferred not to have a reason to miss them, but it felt better.

He didn't think he'd ever know strong attachment to another person again until their first trip home after their debut. There was something astonishing about how easily you could take a person's conversation, gaze, and contact for granted. It was amazing how he had taken Jeonghan's friendly teasing, easy affection, and desire for his attention for granted. He realized he’d fallen into that familiar pit again while in a half empty dorm a day before he was to fly back to Jeju. He had called for Jeonghan to come watch volleyball with him and felt devastated when he realised the older boy was kilometers away back home, having left the day before. He went home to his mother after their first promotion cycle, and felt a little guilty when he realized even her familiar and comforting presence felt lacking. 

It was difficult not to feel attached to Yoon Jeonghan. The way he gave himself to others full heartedly was intoxicating to a person like himself, whose desire to be accepted wholly was trumped only by his drive to be great. They'd always got on well, Jeonghan's initial shyness overcome by Seungkwan's social initiative. They grew closer easily and quickly through debut and their first comeback too. Their matching predisposition to teasing along with Jeonghan's desire for attention and his own admittedly persistent possessiveness was the fuel on the quickly growing fire that was their friendship.

That possessiveness, it was something he wasn’t consciously aware of until Jeonghan had teased him about it one day, commenting on how he was practically glued to his side after he noticed the older boy walking with some members of Monsta X. Seungkwan had begun recognizing it in himself after that day. He was possessive of his role as a lead vocal and fought the tinge of jealousy accompanying the pride he felt when another member conquered a high note. He was possessive of his belongings, and always noticed if something was missing. He was possessive of Jeonghan, apparently. In reflection, Jeonghan had taught him a lot about himself.

The first time Jeonghan came to him to confess his stresses, Seungkwan was left with the greatest feeling in the world. The power to help a friend just by telling them they are talented and capable while holding their hand was amazing. While he was normally about tough love, telling other trainees in doubt that they wouldn't make it if they didn't get it together, Jeonghan's face had reassurances tumbling out of his mouth instead of reprimands. His hyung had shown a lot of trust in him, and with his success came a feeling of usefulness that even helped himself through the trials of their pre-debut. 

Sometimes he wondered if it was the same for the other members. Jeonghan shared things with the other hyungs sometimes too, regardless of how the lowly, jealous voice in his mind wanted to deny it. He couldn’t help but wonder they felt the same joyous satisfaction he did when they could ease his mind. That small, ugly thing inside him hoped they couldn’t. But Jeonghan was open with everyone, he happily clung and doted on all their members. 

Seungkwan had the right to feel special though. There was no other option with how the older boy constantly came looking for his attention anytime and anyplace. Not with how Jeonghan laughed at his jokes and asked him for tips when singing; labeled him as his cutie and praised his every effort on every stage. The easy closeness they had that made it easy to tease and torment each other, or whisper back and forth funny observations about their other members. Not to mention the physical closeness they’d developed too, in addition.

With Jeonghan came a lot of things. His hyung was usually happy and collected, his instinct to look after people occasionally slipping into interactions in the form of fussing or babying. He was also prone to nervousness, his predisposition to self doubt leaving him with shaky hands before performances. That was a large part of who he was though. Seungkwan imagined if Jeonghan had the amount of self assurance that he himself had built up over the years, he wouldn't be the silly hyung asking the members who was his favorite, claiming them with pet names, or clinging to anybody he could get his hands on. He had been getting more confident as they performed live and explored the world; anyone could see his growth. 

It was all of this that brought him here, to this moment. Jeonghan had found him tucked away in a back room of the dorm, sorting through a dresser trying to plan an outfit for their radio appearance tomorrow. He had really just been spacing out in front of racks of shirts and open drawers, dreading the early time they’d have to rise tomorrow with tight shoulders. After a full day of broadcast recordings they had lost their time for practice and had to make up for it the next day, bright and early before the radio show. It wasn’t with Sukira either, so he didn’t even have that comfort.

Arms wrapped around his middle and he leaned back into a slight chest immediately at the contact. He jolted forward with a squeak however when Jeonghan’s intentions became clear as cold hands made their way under his shirt. 

“Hyung I’m not your heat pack!”

“Yes you are.” A sly grin was stretched over Jeonghan’s face before he captured him again in long arms and instead brought those terrible ice cubes into contact with his back. 

“My favorite heat pack~” As much as Seungkwan hated letting the older boy get away with acting cute to get what he wanted, he was helpless to the hold of those words more so than the actual physical hold he was trapped in. He settled for letting his face stay smushed into Jeonghan’s shoulder as the palms on his skin gradually lost their cold bite. The silliness of being used as a handwarmer didn’t really compare to the silliness that was knowing Jeonghan had come all the way back here, to use him as one. They both knew very well that he could have just gone to the bathroom and ran his hand underneath warm water. He decided to mention it anyways.

“There are so many other ways to warm up your weird, bendy, cold hands.” He grumbled to the air behind Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“This is the best way though.” That grin was audible in his tone.

“No it isn’t. Plus, Seokmin-hyung is warmer than me. Why don’t you use him as a hotpack?” 

“It is, and you’re comfier. Don’t you like being my hotpack?” He baited back.

“No.” Yes. “You are so mushy. How can you be so shameless?” His conditioning to act embarrassed by such antics around the other boys bled in even when they were alone.

“Ahhhh… maybe I should go to Seok-ah next time then.” The disappointed tone had Seungkwan leaning back to look at Jeonghan’s face, arms releasing him as he moved. The elder was looking at him softly, the grin on his face taking away from the uncertainty inflected in his voice. 

He never had to fear being misunderstood when it came to the other boy, and felt no hesitance when he leaned in to kiss the other’s lips. And again. And again. The warm pressure was calming, like a blanket over the shoulders, and familiar, as it had been for a few months. There was a time when Jeonghan would freeze up, and move uncertainly, like he shared Seungkwan's own concerns about the acceptability of this sort of thing in a relationship like theirs. When what had changed from a bit intimate but understandable pecks on the brow or cheek in times of stress, to staring into eachothers eyes for too long, nose to nose as they laid together and talked about nothing.

It hadn’t seemed like a strange idea at the time, nor was there any premeditation on the concept. Then again, with how easily he got caught up in Jeonghan when they rested together in one of their tiny twin bunks, there wasn’t a great deal of regard to anything that wasn’t the long haired boy’s words and his own impulses. He’d kissed him because he was happy, and we wanted to in that moment, reality crashed back into him when the older boy went stiff and dread filled his mind. That was sorted out easily enough with the whispered conversation that followed, full of gentle reassurance and clarity that there wasn't anything there that wasn't already. Nothing overwhelming and scary. It was a lifesaver that they were as communicative as they were with each other, or his first instinct may have been to bolt.

They kept it up, never really feeling the need to delve past the simple and sweet, but both had their more active instances. When the energy behind their actions was fueled by the joy of a high album ranking or the disappointment of a near music show win. Intense emotions that made them crave that affection, whether it be to share positivity or leak negativity. Feelings that brought out more rushed, insistent touches. Content laughter between kisses accompanied by friendly jabbing and tickling, or gentle rocking back and forth echoed my clinginess for the rest of the day. 

While the intensity of their shared feelings in needier times like those was consuming, his favorite times were ones inspired by simple things like shared laughter at a joke or fond reminiscing of their trainee period. When they could calmly and easily be close and enjoy the comfort and warmth the other provided. Talking about anything and nothing in their rare spare time. Even without the added benefit of being able to freely touch the other boy, Seungkwan could easily say he'd never been as close to anyone else his entire life. When he told Jeonghan this for the first time the relief in the elder's eyes almost brought him to tears. Even when he'd been teased for the mushy confession the wide grin that stretched across his face was immobile. 

Jeonghan's arms has come to rest easily around his shoulders, forearms bent up and hands gently carding through his hair. The quiet exhales combined with the soft brush of Jeonghan's bangs against his cheek made him feel drowsier. The older boy grinned against his lips for a moment more before detaching and using his arms to pull Seungkwan back into him, tucking his head beneath his chin with difficulty given their similar height. 

"Thankssss~." Was spoken into his scalp, drawn out and emphasized with tightening arms. Seungkwan had no idea what exactly he was being thanked for but it didn’t really matter. His face was turned into Jeonghan’s neck and he huffed at the constricting arms. The embrace became a bit silly before it finally ended with Jeonghan squeezing comedically hard while leaning back to lift him onto his toes before releasing him. 

He wrapped his own arms around Jeonghan's torso and tried to squeeze his own response into the long haired boy. Whether it be a "You're welcome." or "Thank you for being here to be thankful." or "Thank you for existing.". As he let go he felt the last of the day's worries leech down and out of his spine, whatever invisible weight that had survived the moment now gone. As the older boy stepped back and around him to start washing up for bed Seungkwan watched after him with a small grin. It was easier not to have a reason to miss others, but in this case, having that person to miss wasn’t something he could dream of giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many Jeongkwan feelings, this fic was initially meant to be a "Jeongkwan are BFFs who kiss sometimes" but the writing took a hold of me and obviously the product can be interpreted as much more then that. But yeah, I hope I've converted some people into Jeongkwan shippers. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did/didn't please let me know! And as always let me know if you catch any grammatical errors or anyone seems OOC, as those things are important and I'd like to continue improving as a writer. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
